


love is or was a dismal little thing

by chipsaestrella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella





	love is or was a dismal little thing

do you think i am good or i am beyond despair  
someone who cares or someone who doesn't care  
do you remember my social security number  
do you know the size of my engine's combustion chamber  
do you sleep in the night or go to celeb parties  
thinking of us and our ways that parted  
do you think that i'm a ghost, or a lifeless statue  
did you love me that much as i very likely loved you

today i decide we may try to go back and change it  
that very moment you get in bed with a stranger


End file.
